Mechanical Intuition
The power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called * Mechanical Aptitude * Technological Aptitude Capabilities The user can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Many users are able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". Applications *Computer Operation Intuition *Enhanced Inventing *Hacking Intuition *Instantly know how a device works and how to operate it. *Instinctively comprehend how to build devices. *Mech Piloting Intuition *Trapping Intuition *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency Variations *Computer Interaction *Mechanical Weapon Construct *Survival Intuition Associations *Enhanced Crafting *Enhanced Intelligence to know how spare parts can be functional if put together. *Intuitive Aptitude *Techno-Empathy *Technological Constructs *Technology Manipulation Limitations *Not enhanced intelligence: the user simply knows, or "feels," how to build devices. *User is limited to whatever materials they have at their disposal. *Could get overboard with some materials *Some users may only be able to understand how devices work, and not how to actually build them. Known Users Gallery Forge_(Earth-616)_002.jpg|Forge (Marvel) possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy"and instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range. Iron-man-2-tony-stark.jpg|Tony Stark (Marvel) is always years ahead of the top inventors in his field. Rock-it launcher.jpg|The rock-it launcher (Fallout 3) is made of spare parts, and launches random junk as ammo. Splanker.jpg|An example of a weapon made by use of 2x4 technology. Link Bow.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) often understands how advanced technological devices work, no matter how foreign they may seem to him. Spidey.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) is incredibly intelligent and has designed most of his own equipment and weapons, most notably his web-shooters and spider-tracers. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity') is well-known as a child prodigy with extensive mechanical knowledge, among other talents. Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a mechanical prodigy. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Rotor the Walrus 3D 1.png|Rotor the Walrus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Manic 2.png|Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) has incredible skill in mechanics and computers. Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Willow Rosenberg.jpg|In addition to her magical powers, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has enough knowledge of computers and robotics to repair and reprogram humanoid robots. Bulma DB.png|Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball) has such skill with mechanics that many experts and scientists are unable to understand the machines she creates. Antonio Samurai.jpg|Antonio Garcia (Power Rangers Samurai) has sufficient knowledge of mechanics to repair Zords and reverse-engineer the Samurai Rangers' technology to create his own Morpher. Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) ASh.png|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) is an incredible inventor, able to create a fully functional cybernetic hand from a metal gauntlet and create gunpowder from referencing its elemental makeup in a chemistry book. Skyler Adams.png|Skylar Adams (Alphas) is a Quantitative Aptitudinal capable to intuitively invent devices years ahead of their time. OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) Kevin Levin.jpg|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) is skilled at mechanics, able to invent alien weaponry and even entire cars. E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Sokka Avatar.png|Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has an almost natural aptitude for mechanics and technology. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) can invent some useful devices from junk, despite being a kid. Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-11h42m27s184.png|Kelly (Misfits) displayed this at a advanced level, as shown being able to create rocket designs. Morty Boomer.jpg|Morty Boomer (Super Smash Adventures) Ratchet R&C.jpg|Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank), like all other Lombaxes, is a natural with gadgets and technology, even building his own spaceship from scratch. KaollaIntro.jpg|Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical prodigy. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) is extremely skilled with technology, upgrading his wheelchair with various weapons and gadgets. Chief Machinist.png|Because of Sir Raleigh's evil and mad machines, he was able to build a storm machine and an entire artificial island to loot ships of their valuables. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) studies led him to the works of the Italian Renaissance masters, whose notes and machinery designs served as a spring board for the sinister young genius. Eventually, he constructed a large blimp, which served as his home and base of operations. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope (Sly Cooper) has multiple fields in technology, including piloting, using remote-controlled devices, and machinery. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is highly skilled in creating powerful machines. Tinker_Bell_Render.png|Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies), like all Tinker-talent fairies, possess a natural mechanical intuition. Torbjörn.png|Torbjörn (Overwatch) is a master mechanic and inventor. Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles (Aladdin (TV series)) Taotie1.jpg|Taotie (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) is an outstanding engineer with vast knowledge of machinery. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries